


Taurus Aquarius

by purplefox



Series: Horoscope Shenanigans [5]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Horoscopes, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Yusuke's drawn to their unshakeable quiet leader





	Taurus Aquarius

“I thought that I would find you here.” Yusuke admitted as he stood behind Akira. Morgana peeked out of Akira’s bag but Akira remained how he was with the scratch tickets in hand. “Ann said you’ve been fixated on these of late leader.”

“I can’t help myself.” Akira laughed softly. “And it’s not the real thing so you don’t have to worry about an addiction. However my luck for these happen to be really good Yusuke.” His smile was a little cocky before he flipped the scratch card over. “I’ve been taking care of you guys with the luck I have and with my body-“

“Part time jobs.” Morgana groaned from the bag. “You need to behave Joker.” He leaned out the bag as Akira handed the cards back to the cashier. Yusuke watched the cashier look the tickets over before he handed Akira a tray of money. “And you use the same numbers all the time. Just switch them around a bit.”

“Don’t you believe in fate?” Akira laughed softly. “Because I do.” He mused as he flipped through the winnings. “It’s not bad.” He said softly. “A little over ten thousand yen. Going to go a long way towards supplies and helping us out. The money I got from work will do fine as well.” He tucked the money carefully away before he patted Morgana on the head. “I have my lucky numbers. They haven’t let me down yet.” He smiled. “Do you have any Yusuke?”

“Lucky numbers?” Yusuke paused as he thought it over. “There are numbers I find myself drawn to but none that I would label as lucky. Just that they happen to have meaning to me or they represent something important. Is that what you mean Akira?” He watched the smile spread across Akira’s face at his words.

“Not exactly.” Akira shook his head. “I think we all have numbers that follow us around personally. That’s something different.” He nodded to where an old man had moved to the side to circle numbers. “Things like birthdates and the numbers in a child’s name or even your name. Those sorts of numbers give meaning to your personal life. I was thinking something different.”

“That was what I was thinking about.” Yusuke reached for a leaf that had landed on Akira’s shoulder. He brushed it away before he moved his hand to shoo Morgana back into the bag before they drew more attention. “So what did you mean Akira? if not the number that we have connect to due to our experiences what were you thinking about?”

“I was thinking of the numbers that have meaning because of when you were born. Like a horoscope thing.” Akira laughed softly. “There are numbers that have meaning to me as well but the numbers connected to your star sign. I find those interesting as well.” He pointed to the screen displaying the winning numbers. “I filled it out last week Sunday.” Akira flipped a card before Yusuke’s eyes. “2, 6, 9, 12, 24. All the special lucky numbers for Taurus.” Akira laughed softly. “Lucky right?”

X

“Boss said that I could come on right up but…” Yusuke lingered at the top of the stairs. “Am I disturbing you right now Akira? I was in the area and you didn’t answer your phone right away. I wouldn’t have come but Boss caught sight of me and invited me along.”

Yusuke looked up at the roof of room. It was still a pleasant thing to look up and see the sticker stars that he had given Akira were up there. The first time he had seen them he had felt warm all over. No matter how many times he came up here, he felt as though he would feel the same way. They were stuck up with dedication and care. He could see many constellations in the stickers. Akira had done some research and had some fun.

“It’s fine.” Akira was at his work desk and Morgana was on the top of the desk leaning down watching him. “I was just making some tools for infiltration.” Akira looked up with a smile. “Come on in Yusuke. What were you in the area for? Looking for something to inspire you? Or is there a gallery somewhere around here?”

“I was invited to lunch and then I did some drawing.” Yusuke took a seat on the couch as he looked over Akira. his profile was as beautiful as it always was. Akira was paying attention to him but his hands moved gracefully as he tinkered. “We have a target?” He questioned.

“Ryuji and Ann are still poking around a bit for me.” Akira murmured. “But I like to be prepared. I prefer that we have too many tools.” He paused to push back a bit of his hair out of his face. Yusuke’s eyes followed his fingers before he watched as Akira went back to crafting. “Than when the time comes we’re scrambling wishing we had something. I prefer that we have as many things as possible.”

“Besides.” Morgana’s tail swished as he spoke. “It’s good practice. The more that this guy works on these things the better he gets. The faster he is too.”

“And we’ve found many chest lately.” Akira laughed softly. “And in those chests are things to help us. I prefer not to leave a chest behind so I want as many tools as possible. Little things to help us as we explore the metaverse.” He smiled softly. “And I like working with my hands. Things like this when things are quiet, I find it relaxing.”

“I can tell.” Yusuke said as he caught Akira in frame with his fingers. “The way you sit and your entire body. It shows how much you enjoy this. It’s all over your face and body leader. Even though it is work I can tell that you enjoy it very much.”

“Well it is things for us.” Akira laughed softly. “Not just things for us but when I think about how these things help us in the end I do enjoy it.” He winked at Yusuke before he bent his head and worked over the lockpick he was crafting. “You know venus is the planet of love.” His voice had a teasing tone. “I’m motivated by my affections and I have great affection for our group. This is for the thieves so of course I enjoy the work.”

“Somehow I think that what you just said is wrong.” Morgana muttered as Akira finished off the lockpick. “I don’t know what but something there felt wrong.”

“Really?” Akira laughed as he put away the lockpick. Yusuke watched as he gently stroked Morgana under his chin until he purred. “But it feels right to me.” His eyes darted to Yusuke before he laughed soft and low. “What do you think Yusuke?”

“I don’t have a comment.” Yusuke leaned back on the couch as he kept Akira in frame. “But I will say I like the look you have on your face right now. It’s rather… honest.”

X

“I’d like some music in here or something.” Akira murmured from the front seat. The entire van fell silent as their group processed his words. “Mona, is there some sort of radio in here?”

“Please don’t.” Ryuji hissed. “Did you forget where this van and where we are? With our luck we would turn on the radio and the only station we get is the sound of shadows groaning or something.”

“On no!” Ann groaned. “Skull why did you put that in my head? Now I won’t be able to stop thinking about it! It’s creepy!”

“It’s the truth!” Ryuji snapped. “Just think about it! The only thing we’re going to here down here is bound to be cursed in some way. If it’s not the lament of shadows it will be something upbeat but totally terrifying and fucked up. I would rather not turn on a radio if Mona has one Panther.”

“Well I don’t have a radio.” Mona muttered. “But that’s for all of that Skull. It’s nice to know what you imagine as usual.”

“You’re welcome.” Ryuji shot back. “But Joker, maybe you should see if a player can work down here or something. But with our luck that thing totally transforms.”

“That would be interesting.” Yusuke admitted. “I think I would enjoy seeing something like that. Just think what it could transform into.”

“And nope. Absolutely not.” Ann cut in. “I don’t want to think about it. I don’t want to see it. I’d love to hear some music down here but I think I would rather listen out for Shadows lurking trying to flip the van again.”

“Well it’s boring just hearing silence all the time.” Akira complained. “I should bring my flute down here. I wonder if it would have an affect on the shadows or something.”

“Wait.” Ryuji interrupted. “Leader… Joker. You play the flute? You play music?”

“I haven’t really been playing since I came to Tokyo.” The van rattled along the tracks as Akira drove. “But I played back at my old school. I play for fun mainly but I did win a few competitions back home. I like music.” He laughed softly. “I like to play but I haven’t played in a while.” Akira took a sharp left turn and the rest of them grunted. “I play the violin too but I left that back home.”

“I think I would like to see that.” Yusuke said softly. “I think I would like to see you play Joker. It sounds as though you must make quite the picture.” He could already see it in his mind’s eye. Akira’s form with his instruments. He bet that the music Akira played was the type to bring people in. Yusuke wanted to see it. He wanted to hear it, he wanted to capture that on canvas.

“Remind me to play for you a day.” Akira laughed softly as he drove. “Oh but maybe music has an affect on the shadows. Imagine if they started following us around. Or they got hypnotized by the music skull. That would be cool wouldn’t it?”

“That’s just as scary as the idea of a shadow radio.” Ann muttered. “Imagine Shadows chasing us through all the floors totally fixated on Joker’s flute playing.”

“I need to sleep tonight. Please don’t.” Ryuji groaned. “I don’t want that in my head.”

“I was thinking of shadow helpers but okay.” Akira muttered dryly before they screeched around the corner and stopped. “Let’s have a quick break you guys. The curry I made last night is going to give us a boost in energy.”

“Let’s go over what we’ve managed to achieve today as well.” Yusuke said as he opened the van door. “And of course we shall enjoy your cooking again Joker.”

“There’s coffee too.” Akira laughed softly. “I know you enjoy that a lot Fox.”

X

Akira was so focused and he was so beautiful. Yusuke felt his heart clench as he sat on Akira’s bed. Akira had done as he promised and played for him. To see such a thing, he was truly beautiful. The music he played pulled at Yusuke’s heart.

Their leader was such a complex person it was hard to keep their eyes off of him. Yusuke knew some of the pain that Akira had experienced. It was hard to believe that after all he had seen and had done to him that he could be so kind but there he was and he was so kind.

The notes from his flute pulled Yusuke in, his fingers were so graceful. The music he played sounded out of this world. Yusuke was simply captivated by him. He felt as though he could listen forever.

He had no idea what the music was called by he knew Akira had to have some sort of emotional connection to it the way that he played. He poured everything into every note. It touched Yusuke. The music ran over his body.

Akira’s reopened as the music hit a peak. Yusuke’s body was left frozen at Akira’s gaze. He could not move; he was simply beautiful. Whether Yusuke wanted to draw him or touch him. He could not tell which urge was stronger. What he did know that was this Akira that played before him was captivating.

The music gentled and so did Akira’s gaze. The music from the flute slowly gentled until Yusuke was left leaning forward. Akira was so complex and beautiful. Truly their wild card.

X

“I know your star sign you know.” Akira said softly as he looked up at the safe room. “There it is. Aquarius.” He traced above; the stars that were in the ceiling winked down at them. “I always liked that sign.”

“Taurus the bull.” Yusuke stood next to Akira before he moved his fingers to the correct spot. “Just like you. Rather stubborn I would have to say. Even though you don’t come across that way at first. Still you are rather set in your ways Joker.”

“You can tell?” Akira laughed as he looked up at the ceiling. “But it is true that it is hard to move me.” He murmured softly. “But when I see what I want, I’m not exactly going to be…” His hand moved for Yusuke’s mask and he let him. “Brushed away easily. I’m quite patient and devoted.” He laughed as he took Yusuke’s mask off and then his own.

“I know.” Yusuke had been watching him this entire time. “I see how devoted you are to the others.” The way he worked hard for the team. Checked up on them and listened to them. The cooking and shopping he did for them.

“But my devotion towards you.” Akira slipped his hand into his pocket before he pulled out the canned tea that he had begun to like lately. “Is something different Fox.” He said softly before he handed it over.

The safe room door opened and Akira stepped away and blue fire covered his face. His mask was back on as Morgana, Ann and Ryuji returned from scouting. Yusuke let him step away and recalled his own mask.

X

“Nice work today.” Akira smiled when Yusuke noticed him. He blended in fairly well outside the Kosei gates. “You look relaxed.”

“I had a rather successful day today. I assume that you came to pick me up because there is something you want? It can’t be our other work.” Yusuke said softly as Akira fell into step with him. “Or is it?” He asked softly.

“Nope.” Akira smiled. “Just wanted to see you.” Akira smiled. “I’m patient and devoted. Also wanted to see if you wanted to do something today or if you were too busy.”

“I could be up to watching people today.” Yusuke admitted softly. “But I think today I would rather return to LeBlanc and sketch you while you practice your flute.”

X

The urge to paint him. Yusuke set his pencil down but Akira played on. He was lost in the music and in his piece. That was fine with Yusuke. He had finished what he wanted to do, he had poured so much into that sketch. Akira had played and played. Morgana had fallen asleep a long time ago in the windowsill.

As the piece slowly drew to a close Yusuke got up and moved to where Akira sat. when Akira lowered the flute slowly. Yusuke gently cupped his cheek. “You’re not the only one that is devoted.” He said softly as he let his fingers fall away.

Akira quickly caught his hand in his before he pressed a kiss to Yusuke’s fingers. “I know.” Akira smiled. “But I had to be patient. It’s one my strong points.”

“Is it?” Yusuke murmured as Akira got to his feet. His leader flashed him a smile before he tugged Yusuke so they were face to face. Akira had such strong beautiful eyes. He was falling straight into them.

“It is.” Akira murmured softly before he kissed Yusuke. “Otherwise.” He pulled back. “This would have happened.” He pointed up at the roof where Yusuke’s gift of the sticker stars were. “Would have happened the moment you gave me these.”


End file.
